There is an ongoing desire to convert energy in wind and water flow into usable energy, typically electrical energy. Shawn Frayne has disclosed oscillations in membranes used for energy conversion including a variety of mechanisms for energy conversion of the oscillations of the membrane. See PCT publication WO2008151008 titled “Energy Converters Utilizing Fluid-induced Oscillations,” the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. In particular, the mechanisms for converting oscillating motion to electrical energy noted therein are generally applicable to the oscillator inventions noted below. David Labrecque has disclosed a rotating wing system for energy conversion, which uses oscillations in the length of a tensioning line for energy conversion. See US patent application publication 20090285668, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. The mechanism for using oscillations in the length in the tensioning line therein to generate energy are generally applicable to the oscillator inventions noted below.